Johnny's Daniel Story
by Pretty-in-Pink-girl
Summary: Johnny wakes up somewhere else and people mistake him from someone else! And He finds's someone who looks like him. They help him. What will happen? Will he see the gang again? Read to find out! Better than it sounds!
1. Waking up and having issues

**1984**

**_Johnny's POV_**

I woke Up In the middle Of Nowhere at least that's what I thought Is Was. I was totally confused everything Looked So Diffrent.  
I thought It must be a dream but it shure didn't feel like one. I started Walking down the street I was Wearing The Same Shirt jeans and shoes as the days I was up in the church. WHERE was my jacket?! I asked to myself. We'll I Had Bigger problems to think about. I walked up to what appeared to be a newspaper stand an I asked "What's The the date"? and when was about to be answered a Girl pulled me by the arm and started running with me and said "Daniel I thought You Were Sick!  
"We'll Anyway Come On Where gonna be late for school"! "Why Didn't you bring Your Car"? She asked me while we were running. I gave her a weird look like what Are you talking about?. And I finnaly Spoke Up "First off Who's Daniel? And I don't have ANY car my folks would Never give me a car heck they don't even have their own and WHO are you?"  
I would have never asked all these questions since I'm so shy but Heck I was scared! She Looked at me funny and started craking up "Good one Daniel"! "Seriously I don't know what you're talking about!"  
I screamed so loud everyones was staring Then She started running faster holding on to my grip an of course I was forced to run 2. She stopped after a minute and so did I and "Are you okay"? " I really don't know uhm... what's your name?" I asked confused she started cryin and saying "It's me Ali ... don't you remember?" I shaked my head and tried to console her and she finally stoped.  
"I think mabe you have amnesia". "We should maybe go to the doctor"! she said I think I lost it "I don't have any amnesia I know exactly who I am!" I'm JOHNNY CADE and I gotta find the gang!" "Oh my it's worse than I thought" she said worried "Here I'll take you home."  
We got to this complex and knocked on an apartment no one picked up.

_**Daniel's POV**_

I'm Laying here on my bed feeling oh so teriblle. Some one knocked on the door but I could barley stand up so I said "Who's there?" in the highest possible voice I could do but it was pretty low so I doubted anyone could hear me. It couldn't be important since mom already called the school, Ali Knows I'm Really sick with a high fever and Mom has keys to go in since she couldn't go to work since I'm so sick and went down to Walgreens to buy some medicene so.. It couldn't be anyone important so I just fell asleep.

**_Ali's POV_**

"No one is picking up. Here Let's go to your mom's office. Do You know were it?" I asked. He said shacked his head with a weird face like saying what are you talking about my mom shure doesn't work! I shruged it off since I just remembered he is pretty sick and must have amnesia or be dulusinol. I touched His forehead it was pretty hot. So we started walking over to the neareset Walgreens so I could buy Him some medecine for a fever and I spotted Mrs.Larusso. "Mrs.Larusso"  
I screamed! She turned around and spotted us and started running towards us.

_**Johnny's POV**_

This Woman Started Runnin Towards Us and she began sayin some stuff and said "What are you doing out of bed Mister I was so worried you wouldn't pick up the phone!?!" while she was tightly huggin me and kissing Me nonstop.. I tried to get away from her But she just kept doin it.

_**Ali's POV**_

Daniel Finally Pushed Mrs.Larusso and She Looked totally shocked and Told Daniel OFf Screaming at him and Daniel just had this LOOK!! Then I Said "STOP" Loudly and she stopped and I took her aside and told her about everything. She started crying and everyone was staring. I really felt bad for her because her **_Own Son_** didn't know who she was.

* * *

**_The End 4 now_**

I got this idea from watching the karate kid for the bilionth time! Please no stealing off the plot this Idea Is Mine And Totally Original and please don't think about someone who look like Johnny cuz that's another story I'm gonna right :)

Please review and comment! I'll update tonight or tommorow morning depending on how many review I get. :) Just kidding but reviews are highly appreciated!

**_Thx:)_**

**__**

**_HAVE a GREAT DAY OR NIGHT! _**:)


	2. The Car

_**Johnny's POV**_

I felt really bad For Pulling Her away I mean I don't know who she is but I don't have to be mean or anything!

She's cryin and cryin and I just don't know what to do!!!

I finally said "I'm Sorry"! I said "I might not know who you are but I don't have to be mean about it"!!

The She started cryin some more!! She finally stoped and hugged me this time of course I didn't pull away. She got my grip and we started walkin over to this extremely weird looking car. They told me to go in it. They did it really fast so I couldn't quite see how they did it. I was busy starring at it. I asked them "Uhmmm... Do you know how to go in?" they just starred at me blankly like it was a dumb question and Mrs.Larussso (I think that was her name) started cryin again and Ali hugged her and patted her and she kept on cryin. Ali got out before showing me how to do it and asked me "You really Don't know how Do you?" I just Shuck my head. She said "You know you're way shiyer than before come to think about it you were never really shy just when you first meet me I guess for you this is the first time all over again." I said nothin. And we got into the car and drove to a doctor since Mrs.Larusso said we have to and still cryied some more.

* * *

Sorry it was SO Short I had No Time! I was Busy all day!! Well I'm getting NO Reviews Just 1 and no alerts blah blah. Well please do!! Just for the next chapter I'll update with 2 reviews and a story alert (at least). You see what you guys drive me to?? You see I take my time and write this just for you. Oh and the spelling mistakes are on purpose:)

**Well Have A Great Day or Night:)**


	3. Getting There

OH MY GOSH!! AN UPDATE!! YAYA!! 

Sorry I have been really busy and my computer broke for a week and I couldn't write a new chapter. But here goes another chapter.

**_

* * *

_****_Miss LaRusso's POV_**

O my Gosh My Baby!! I can't stop crying uncontrolably! How could **HE** forget.  
DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!

It had been 7 unbearing mintues and we JUST right now are getting to the hospital  
"Here were at the hospital." I said still sobbing.

**_Johnny's POV_**

I guess were here. I gotta escape. I KNOW I ain't crazy!  
They'll probably send me to one of those crazy houses. What should I do?  
I'm gonna try to escape at the most posibble time..

"Daniel???" Ali said. They were both out of the car. I hadn't noticed. "Daniel, are you coming out?" she asked. "HUH"? "Yea course" I said. I got out of the car. "This is gonna be a hard thing to do" I thought to myself as we got in.

* * *

CLIFFY!

Don't worry I'm NOT Gonna disown this story!! I promise I'll updat in at least an hour or 2 :)


	4. A Note From Me 2 U!

* * *

I'm planining on updating tonight. But I NEED You're Guy's suport!!! I mean I've got 178 views and no review exept 4?? Can you just please review so I know ppl are actually reading and not accidently clicing. Thank You.

P.S- OMG!! I had this great Idea for when he re... WAIT!! You''l just have to read to find out. :)

BYE :)

* * *


	5. ESCAPE!

Oh My Gosh I Have FORGOTTEN 2 DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!! 

**_Disclaimer_**: I DO NOT OWN S.E Hinton's CHaracters or The Karate Kid's charachters.

Ok. Here goes. The Next Chap...

BTW Special thanks to all of the reviewers especially SodaPopLover, Skeledog Lover and WenWen who reviewed on the last chapter .

* * *

**_Johnny's POV_**

"RING" "RING" that little bell sounded as Miss Larusso (?) rung the little bell to sign me in. Memoreis came to me. Huh.. I hate hospitals. She talked to the nurse for some time now as me and Ali were there. Ali called her mom and tell her what's she doing an were she is becuz she said if she didn't she'd get in serious Trouble. The nurse said it would take at least an hour and a half for my turn. I think maybe 5 min. later Ali came back and said that her mom was okay with it after she kept on akin and said she would call the school and tell them where she is and why. 15 minutes passed Ali was telling me some thing about a Jonny Larence.. I think??? Then A "Ring" ""Ring"" came. It was coming from Miss Larussos's purse??? The she Took out a MINI PHONE???!!!!!! Then she started talking and I nudged Ali on the arm and asked her what that mini phone was.. She started laughing and people started Staring!! It kinda reminded me of that time on the church. I wonder how the gang was doing... I have to find them I mean I KNOW I'm in the future 1984 as pointed out on the calendar. Then she finally stoped laughing and said "Why, it's a cell phone silly"!!! I just looked stupid and asked her what do they do. And she simply said "portable phone"."OK" i said. Then Mrs.Larusso closed the phone and said that she had to get to work for about 3 or 4 hours. If not they would fire her from her job. I wondered were she works at. But I decided not to ask or I would look stupider than I already do. She Left and kissed me even though I didn't want her to but I SHURE didn't wan her to start crying again so I just let her kiss me. She started talking to Ali and gave her a set of keys and gave her instructions to what to do. OH MY GOSH!! With her gone I could get outa her. But wait where was I??? I went to a little desk with magazine and it said MALIBU,CALIFORNIA. (let's pretend that were the KK Kid took place ok??) Oh GOSH!! So Far Away!! I tought To My Self. Then I Quickly Came back to the seat where they were before they noticed I was gone. Then she said some more stuff and she kissed me again and said bye to me and Ali. Then She Left. Ali sat next to me and kissed me on the check and held me hand. I like Ali I thought to myself I can't leave her desserted here. I have to tell her my story. I mean I must look A LOT like this Daniel guy if these people think I'm him.

So I decieded ot tell ALi my WHOLE story. I did. She silently cried at parts. I finished. She asked me if I was serious. I of course said yes. She told me she knew where Ponyboy was and what happened to him. I was SUPER HAPPY. I asked her "HOW COME??" She told me that Ponyboy had become a sucessful author. He started when he was 14 and got it published at 17. This first story was written was called The Outsiders (about us) and his it was and is his most succesful book. I was thrilled Pony finally did what he allways wanted to be a dreamer. He wasn't a greaser though like he dreamed. There isn't that conflict anymore. Everyone's friends with everyone exept the ocassional jerk. I told her we HAD to go she noded. She said we could get supplies at Daniel's apartment. "Were GONNA find the gang" she said or at least Ponyboy.She went up to the nurse and told her that she needed to cancel cuz there was some big family emergency and we needed to go and the nurse said "Fine, whatever but you just wasted all this time for nothing you must fell really stupid" Ali made a face to her. She did some things with some papers and waved bye like an idiot. I guess she doesn't like kids. I guess were gonna go to Daniel's place.

* * *

Long chapter NO?? Longest Chapter Yet!! Took me awhile to write. :)

Well anyway the next chapter is gonna be **_REALLY_** good,juicy and important. It's all been leading to this. The Daniel and Johnny confrontation. For those of you who have not seen The Karate Kid I advise you do since it's a great movie but you don't NEED to see it to read this story. Let's just say Daniel looks exactly like Johnny mainly because it the same actor (Ralph Macchio). Well anyway hope you are enjoying the story. )  
I'll update soon since I think you have noticed I am NOT Disowning this story.


End file.
